


漆黑

by CraneW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraneW/pseuds/CraneW
Summary: 他会救回他。就算这个过程会很艰难，他也要把他从漆黑的地狱里带回来。





	1. 漆黑

    *  Enjoy ！

    * 警告：详细的暴力行为描写／强制性行为

Chapter 1

 

    Dean目光一凌，敏捷地转身，迅速的抓住了那只向他袭来的手，Dean加大力量钳住那只手，另一只手用力的打向那人的腹部，直到那人不堪疼痛的喘着粗气跪倒在地上。

    Dean握住那人的下巴讥讽的看着那因痛苦而扭曲的脸，说：“Sam，别傻了，你怎么能够伤害我呢？”

    “你这个婊子养的”Sam狠狠地盯着Dean，他的目光像是充满着恶意的尖刺，直打在Dean身上。“滚出Dean的身体，”Sam低吼着，仿佛听到的是一个笑话，Dean大笑了起来，直到Dean能控制住自己的笑声，他说道：“噢，我亲爱的Sammy，你在说些什么呢，我不就是Dean吗，我不就是你亲爱的哥哥吗？虽然——有了一点小变化，”Dean眨了一下眼睛，他湖绿色的眼睛被漆黑所占据，“也多了一些令人惊喜的能力，对吗？”

    随着Dean说完，Sam感到一阵剧烈的疼痛从他胃里漫延至全身，然后再钻进骨里，仿佛有一把刀子在他胃里搅动着，在他骨头上刻画着。有几滴冷汗从Sam额头滑下，Sam不得不咬紧牙齿来防止痛苦的呻吟从嘴边溢出，他紧握着的手也因疼痛而脱力。

    Sam倒在了地面上，蜷缩着，努力着保持清醒，努力着不让面前的这个恶魔看到自己不堪的样子。Dean俯视着Sam，看着Sam颤抖着，Dean低声笑着：“你还在坚持什么呢？放弃吧，不会有人来救你的，现在，以后，我才是Dean，你只能接受我，没有其他选择供你选择。”Dean弯下腰，单膝着地，拭去Sam额头的汗滴，低语着：“求我，”他的手沿着Sam的额头一路向下，抚过Sam紧皱的眉头，抚过Sam的鼻尖，最后停在Sam因咬破而鲜红的嘴唇上，它们看上去是那么的诱人，让Dean想要去揉捏，Dean也确实这么做了，毕竟恶魔总是会做他们想做的事情，不是吗？于是Dean在Sam耳边说道“求我让你免于痛苦。”

 

                                                     ——tbc

 

Chapter 2

    Sam偏过了头，他在用行动告诉Dean那不可能，他在专心的与疼痛对抗，没有力气再说话，也不想在Dean身上浪费口舌。

    但这明显不是Dean想要的。Dean掰过Sam的脸，强硬的使Sam面向自己，说道：“嗯哼，不愿意？”Dean凑近Sam，直视他的眼睛，直视那双曾经明亮动人不管发生什么事都会想去原谅它们主人的狗狗眼，而现在，它们充满了恨意，“很好，我会让你乞求我的。”

    Sam就如笼中的困兽，精疲力尽，但一直寻找着反击的机会，所以Sam突然发狠，试图去咬Dean放在他嘴边的手。“Wow，easy，tiger，”毫无疑问，Dean躲开了，“你这样可真让我伤心啊，”Dean说道，他听起来像是心都要碎了，可他漆黑眼睛的闪烁着兴奋的光芒。

    Sam的行为是Dean意料之中的，Dean认为这是一场有趣的游戏，这让他感到血液在加速的流动，让他感到呼吸更加的急促。他爱极了这样的感觉，他想要去扮演一只猫，想要去让可爱的老鼠感到害怕，让老鼠愤怒的反击，而他可以轻轻松松的将老鼠按在掌下动弹不得，看老鼠愤怒，狼狈，却又无可奈何的样子。

    但猫也有不耐烦的时候，猫想让老鼠安静下来。“你要怎样才肯听话一点，我亲爱的Sam，为什么你总是想着要伤害我，伤害你的Dean，”Dean突然就不想继续陪Sam玩了。Dean猛然捉住Sam的手，他用左手将Sam的双手束缚于头顶，让粗糙冰冷的地面在Sam手背上留下伤口，“我不想伤害你，可是你就是逼着我伤害你，为什么你他妈就不能听话点！”Dean说话的声音渐渐提高，他有一些气愤了。

    “你不是Dean，”Sam冷漠的扔出这句话，这句终于彻底激怒Dean的话。“闭嘴！”Dean大吼道，他用还空闲着的另一只手一拳打在Sam脸上，“我他妈要说多少遍，我就是Dean！”

    Sam呜咽了一声，他闭紧了双眼，他不愿意再看见面前这个不断伤害他的人。那是Dean起码用了八分力的一拳，它打散了Sam最后的力气，让Sam彻底失去了反@抗的能力。

    Dean压抑着愤怒，不再大吼，他像一条嘶嘶吐舌，酝酿着毒液的蛇，低声细语着：“hum，不想承认你的救世主兄弟变成了恶魔，变成了有漆黑眸子的邪恶生物？哈，我可怜的sammy啊，可是你必须得承认这就是事实，你必须得面对它。”Dean在Sam嘴唇上印下了一个可以算得上是非常温柔的吻，可随之而来的却是残酷得近乎无情的话：“就像你必须得面对我即将操你这个事实，我会让你接受它，会让你像一个婊子一样在我身下喘息，乞求着要我给你更多。”

 

                     ——TBC

================================

 

短小得不算是一章……就合在一起发了


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 3 

* 警告：详细的暴力行为描写／强制性行为

*注意：肉肉肉，小心背后

Dean抽出自己裤子上的皮带，他用它捆紧Sam的双手。

Dean急切的想要让Sam求饶，不知道为什么，Sam颤抖着、痛苦着、挣扎着的样子总会让Dean的血液沸腾，他的每一个细胞在都叫嚣着让他面前的这个人在他身下因为欢爱而颤抖，哭泣。尽管Dean已经不再是一个毛头小子，他曾与许多漂亮的女人有过快乐疯狂的夜晚，但是他就是忍不住，忍不住想要在Sam身上留下他的痕迹，想要让Sam的皮肤因为快感而发红，想要让Sam因为他而高潮。

Dean就如一只饥肠辘辘两眼发绿的狼，他急切的想要饱餐一顿，然后终于发现了肥美的猎物。但Dean变红的脸颊和上升的体温都无法改变什么，于是他用行动来告诉Sam他对即将发生的事情的期待。

在Dean意识到单手解开Sam的衬衣扣子是有多麻烦和浪费时间之后，他选择用更粗暴的方式让事情变得更简单。他撕扯开Sam的衬衫，让那些见鬼的扣子崩飞，他不在意这会使这件坏掉的衬衫被扔进垃圾箱，就像他不在意他身下Sam徒劳的挣扎。

“滚…滚开，”Sam从喉咙中挤出声音，他太累了，不管是身体上，还是心理上，这让他听起来没有一点杀伤力。

Sam以为他的沉默会让Dean感到无趣而离开，但是事情好像变得更糟了。Dean不介意Sam的抗拒，相反，他乐意这样，Sam的抵触只会增加这其中的情趣。Dean舔着Sam的脖子，他轻轻的啃咬着Sam血管所在的位置，接着他一路亲吻着往下，他用舌头在Sam的乳头处打转，用舌头描绘着Sam肌肉的样子 ，他在Sam的身上留下水渍和吻痕。

他两三下扒掉了Sam的裤子，并在Sam的大腿内侧留下细密的吻。

Sam大腿内侧细嫩的肌肤让Dean不想离开，Dean吮吸那里，在那里打上一个个红色的标记，『或许我该留下些什么，』Dean想着，于是他恶劣的一口咬上Sam的大腿。“啊！”Sam因Dean突然的动作而惊呼出声。

『他疯了，』Sam感到绝望。

Sam对Dean对他的戏弄而感到羞耻，但他的身体却因为快感而兴奋着，他恨这样的自己，恨这个不断伤害自己，给自己带来屈辱的恶魔，但他平时引以为傲的出色猎魔能力在此时却显得如此弱小，他无法反抗，他不得不承认眼前的恶魔更强壮，更敏捷，更为强大。

Sam想念Dean，想念以前那个虽然贪吃、看见美女就走不动路，但是温暖、明亮的Dean。他不愿意看到Dean变成这样，他只想要他的Dean回来。他感到迷茫、难过、绝望汇聚成眼泪在眼眶中打转，但他用尽力气不让它流出来，他让它变成心脏里的疼痛。『Dean，救救我，』Sam快要以为Dean真的就无法回来了，他就要放弃了，但是他心底总有个声音大声尖叫着『不！不能放弃，绝对不能放弃！那可是Dean，你得把他带回来，总是会有办法的！』是的，那可是Dean，总是保护着他的Dean，而现在，是他该保护Dean的时候了，他要去救回Dean，他要把他带回来，把他从那该死的、漆黑的地狱里带回来。Sam找到了支撑着他的，在黑夜中闪烁着的光亮。

『嗯，果然这样更好看了。』Dean对自己的“作品”感到满意，他舔去了咬痕上面冒出的血珠。他隔着内裤揉捏着Sam的性器，他感受着它变得更热，变得更硬，他脱下Sam的内裤，他用手取悦着它。Dean听到Sam的呼吸更为沉重和急促，他凑到Sam的耳边，舔舐他的耳廓，用下流话刺激着Sam，“你硬了，你喜欢这样不是吗，所以把你交给我，我保证你会爱上它的，情欲带来的快感会让你为之疯狂。”但是他收到的回应是Sam偏过了头，他连一句话都不愿意和Dean说。

“好吧，”Dean扁嘴，“难道我们就不能各退一步吗，为什么总是让事情变得这么糟糕。”『你才是让事情变得糟糕的那个人，』Sam想着。“我会让你快乐的，”Dean加快他手上的动作，他的呼吸和Sam的一起变得更沉，唯一不同的是他的还硬着，没有人为他手淫。

随着Sam的一声闷哼，Dean的手上多了一些白色粘稠的液体，虽然Sam的内心是抗拒的，但他还是无法自控的高潮了。 Dean让Sam坐在了自己身上，他改变了皮带捆绑Sam的方式，他让Sam的手被束缚在背后。Dean看着Sam面色潮红，嘴唇微张的样子，看Sam的胸膛剧烈的起伏着。“你该好好瞧瞧你这淫荡的样子，”Dean戏谑道。Sam不知道他这个样子是有多诱惑人，不知道Dean是有多想操哭他。

Dean用胯下磨蹭着Sam的大腿，他的手伸向Sam的后腰，探入那即将接纳他的地方伸去。 他让自己冷静，『耐心点，不要弄坏的你的玩具，』但他的身体不接受他的命令，他用Sam的精液草率的做了扩张就迫不及待的让Sam去接受他的家伙。但是事情就是那样的不如人意，他卡住了。吃不到嘴边的肥肉真是快要了他的命。

“放松点，”Dean对Sam说，那太紧了，他进不去。“Fu...fuck you，”Sam感到有什么灼热的东西正想塞入他的身体，而很不幸，他知道那是什么。 “Yes，I am fucking you，”Dean不管他是否会伤害Sam，他一个挺身进入了Sam。“嗯……”Sam火热紧致的甬道让Dean的头皮发麻，他粗暴的耸动了起来。Dean得到了难以用言语描述的快感，而Sam得到了让他难以忍受的疼痛。

室内充斥着肉体碰撞的声音，充斥着强烈的荷尔蒙和汗水的味道，也还夹杂着一丝血腥味。Dean的双手卡住Sam的腰好让Sam不倒下去，Sam随着Dean的挺身抽动而晃动着。但他们之间没有多余的对话，只有着Dean粗重的喘息声和从Sam唇缝中漏出的难受的呻吟。

Sam觉得他的后穴要被撕裂了，他敢肯定那里一定受了伤，但是这并不能阻止Dean的行为。在这场强制的欢爱中，Sam只能感受到痛苦和羞耻，可是他却无能为力，他只能承受着，承受着Dean的折磨。

『为什么会是我，』浓浓的悲伤与不甘占据了Sam的思绪，『为什么要将Dean从我身边带走，在我和Dean为这个世界做了这么多之后。如果真的有上帝，那么为什么他看不见这些？』那些情绪快要杀了他，它们像洪水一样冲向了Sam，让他在其中沉浮，然后被淹没。『如果真的有上帝，那么求求你，求求你把我的Dean带回来，我只想要他回来，只要他回来。我愿意代替他下地狱，求你了。』

『Dean……please，come back……』所以，这是Sam失去意识之前唯一的愿望，他像是深陷沼泽地而即将被污泥吞噬的迷途者，乞求着他曾不相信会存在的上帝的眷顾。

随着Dean加快了抽动的频率，他终于在Sam体内释放了，他不再那么大力的抓住Sam。在他还在回味着释放的滋味时，他发现Sam之后陷入了昏迷。Dean感觉浑身的血液都停止了流动，高潮之后的快感仿佛是被冰水瞬间浇灭的火焰那样消失，只留下惊恐。他感到害怕，感到恐慌，但在他还能感受到Sam脉搏的跳动之后，他让自己渐渐冷静下来。『不，不，你不该为之慌张，他反抗你，这是他应得的』他心里有个冰冷的声音告诉他，但是被随之而来的怒吼打断『看看你干了什么！你到底还要怎样伤害他，你不应该那样对他！』那两种声音激烈的争辩着，直到Dean愤怒的让它们消失。

Dean仔细的看了Sam好一会，看着他紧皱的双眉和因为被击打而发红的眼眶，但他也只是沉默的把Sam抱上了床，犹豫了一下，他为他盖上了被子，然后迈着沉重脚步离开了这地堡，离开了伤痕累累的Sam。

 

——TBC


	3. Chapter 3

*又是短小得不行的一章OTZ

*enjoy！

 

＆＆＆

 

Sam醒了。

他发现他躺在床上，而不是地上，这让他感到有些意外，却又在情理之中，这告诉了他Dean还存在，至少一部分还存在。Sam看了看床边的闹钟，6点，该起来了。可当他准备坐起来时，却被疼得吸了一口气。他能感到来自臀缝和眼眶的痛楚，尤其是那来自于那个令人羞耻的地方的疼痛，但这都能够忍受，多亏于昨天的那种奇怪、来自体内的疼痛消失了，毕竟给他施加痛苦的Dean消失了。Sam看了看凌乱的房间和空无一人的身侧，昨天...是的，昨天，Sam无法控制自己不去想昨天发生的事，无法控制自己不去想离开了的Dean，和Dean干的事...

Sam低吼了一声，他狠锤了一下床，像是这样就能赶走自己的烦躁和气愤，但那些烦闷过后又全是担忧和伤感。“Dean...”他深深叹了一口气，“你到底想要怎么样...”

但他现在要面对的是去好好整理一下自己，起码得把他屁股里的那该死的东西弄出来。而那些酸楚和难过也是无济于事，所以Sam倍感别扭的努力忽视那液体从他屁股里流出来的怪异感觉，挪向了卫生间。

Sam打开花洒，感受着水从发间流过发红的眼眶，流过锁骨处的吻痕，流过青紫的大腿内侧，最后流过颤抖的脚，然后奔向下水道。他的手伸向臀缝间，小心缓慢却又无法避免的再次撕裂伤口，然后颤抖着将那些粘稠的液体弄出自己的身体。Sam长呼出一口气，拭去脸上的汗液和水珠，他感觉像是过了一个世纪，但还好还有这些热水给他一些慰藉。

Sam不禁想到了事情的一开始，他在地堡里发现了Dean，黑眼的Dean。那让他多少有点惊慌失措，于是他躲着他。Sam小心翼翼的躲过Dean，同时拿了一把斧头自卫。他试图打晕Dean，可当他在Dean背后准备袭击他时，他犹豫了，他怕斧头会打伤他，就算是用斧头的背面，所以他决定用手刀打晕他，而很不幸，黑眼的松鼠发现了惊恐的麋鹿。

Sam拍了拍自己的脸，他让自己从回忆中抽身出来。他努力理清思绪，无论他是否接受，他都不得不承认，现在的Dean，是一个恶魔，他有着恶魔象征的眼睛，也有着恶魔的行为。但他现在能确认的是如今在Dean的体内，除了恶魔，还保存了一部分原来的Dean，而现在的问题是，他该如何唤醒原来的Dean，他的Dean。

但不管这个过程会有多艰难，就算代价是他的生命，他也要把Dean从漆黑的地狱里带回来。他会拯救他。

 

Sam收拾好了自己，坐在桌子旁，思考着接下来的计划。他认为是恶魔占据了Dean的身体，而Dean的意识被困住了，所以，他将驱魔。

Sam看了看布置好的陷阱，一切都准备好了，就只等着“Dean”的到来了。而Sam不敢确定Dean真的会来，不敢确定Dean会来“救”他，所以他只能赌。

Dean正在酒吧喝着酒，他自从离开地堡后就一直在酒吧，在酒吧里睡去，又醒来。他也和美女调情，却又拒绝她的盛情邀请，与她共度春宵的邀请。而Dean否认他的异常与Sam有关，他只是状态不好，是的，状态不好。就在Dean沉浸在自己的世界时，他的手机响了。

“喂，”Dean醉醺醺的回答道，而手机里传来的是急促的喘息，在那之后接着是Sam惊慌不安的求助：“...Dean，有,有人闯进了地堡...我...De...救我！”然后电话就被突然挂断。

Sam扔开手机，看了看门口的恶魔陷阱，眼中是与通话中的惊慌失措相反的镇定，赌着Dean的到来。

 

 

——TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“所以,你就是这样对我的，Sammy，”Dean低笑，“在我...这样赶回来之后。”Dean直视着Sam，然而笑意却没有传达到他的眼中。

 

Dean看了看头顶的恶魔陷阱，和手持着刀，一脸势在必得的Sam，他低着头，笑着：“我就说怎么这么奇怪...有危险？hum...这就是你的把戏，Sammy？”Dean抬头，“所以你接下来的打算是什么，杀了我？杀了你的兄弟？”

 

Sam并没有理睬Dean的嘲讽，因为他脑子里充斥着关于尽快驱逐恶魔的想法，“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus oms……”Sam一边念咒，一边观察着Dean的反应，他希望这能奏效，而这也是他现在仅有的办法，他不愿去想象失败的可能性，不愿去想象失败后的种种可能。他不敢想象，失去Dean。

 

Dean一开始并不把这当做一回事，他认为这并没有用，毕竟事情就是他无数次的告诉过Sam的那样，他任Sam进行他那所谓的计划。

 

“嗯…”可是随着咒语的吟诵，Dean的嘴边开始溢出压抑的闷哼。『这有用！』Sam一下子就来了精神，他开始加快吟诵速度。他很高兴这能见效，这意味着Dean能够回来！

 

“satanica potestas, omnis incursio…”“停下...”Dean微微的喘息着，他没有想到事情会是这样的走向，他不得不承认，或多或少，他感受到了疼痛，但很显然，他不会将这告诉Sam，他断断续续说，“这并没有用，你知道的......em……我告诉过你。”呵，Sam忍不住轻笑，他居高临下的蔑视着Dean，『如果这没有用，那你现在的反应代表着什么』，他不打算与这个恶魔争执，他需要做的只是继续念咒，然后迎接他的Dean。

 

随着时间推移，Dean变得越来越急躁，他的喘息变得更为粗重，喉咙发出一些模糊的低吼，也不再那么镇定的笔直站立着，他的身体轻晃着。

 

“停下！我叫你停下！”Dean愤怒的大吼。

 

他混乱的低声咆哮着，像一只獠牙狰狞、眼中泛着凶光的地狱犬，但是却随着咒语的进行，Dean不禁缓慢的跌坐在冰冷的地面。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊”Dean发泄似的吼着，他的额头上布满了细密的汗珠，他用力晃了晃脑袋，看起来是想赶走体内的难受，这让汗水在地面上留下一个个点，他浑身的肌肉也因为用力而微微颤抖。

 

Dean握紧的拳头忽然提高，然后猛的锤向地面：“停下！！！”咒语骤停，Sam不禁后退了一步，他被Dean吓住了，Dean漆黑的眼眸的大张着，散发出仇恨的光，他的样子就是一个真正恶魔，来自地狱的，疯狂的生物，但是理智迫使他继续。他避开Dean的目光，『会好起来的，一切都会好起来的，』他告诉自己。

 

“omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.”随着最后一句咒语被念完，Dean不再是之前癫狂的困兽的样子，而是变得安静沉默。室内静得仿佛一根针掉落的声音都能够被听见，Sam屏住呼吸，他有些期待，但更多的是忐忑，他是不是，成功了？而Dean，他正静静的坐在地面上，脑袋低垂着，可是，Dean太安静了，安静得，就像已经死了。

 

“Dean？”Sam试探着开口，“是我，Sam”然而他却没能得到任何回答，『不，不会的，那绝不可能，』Sam想着，他只求Dean快回应他。

 

“......”Dean深深吸了一口气，他抬头，眼里的不再是黑色，而是他一贯明朗、温暖的榛绿色，“Sammy？”

 

\---------TBC


End file.
